This invention relates generally to fittings or couplings, and more particularly to improvements in effecting seals between the opposed ends of tubular parts or members, with minimum void area for trapping contaminates next to the through bore of the fitting or coupling.
When tightening tubular parts extending generally coaxially, a seal is typically placed between the tubular parts. Then, when tightening the tube fitting union nuts, the tubular parts load and energize the seal. On some fitting or coupling designs, there is a void space formed between the opposed ends of the tubular parts, radially inwardly of the seal, that tends to trap foreign material This type of design becomes incompatible with the desired smooth bore to be formed by the fittings. Bore interruptions at the seal location can trap fluid which then leads to later contamination of fluid passed through the fitting.
There is a need for an improved fitting or coupling assembly not subject to such problems and disadvantages.